Mudblood Murmurs
by Sasha Lea
Summary: What happens when Lucius Malfoy is the new headmaster and he wants all muggleborns out of the school...INCLUDING HERMIONE! Read to find out. Rated T... just to be safe.
1. A Morning to Start It All

**Chapter One: **A Morning to Start It All

"Harry, wake up!" said Hermione as she gently shook Harry.

"C'mon Harry," said a complaining Ron in the background, "breakfast is waiting!"

But Harry didn't want to wake up, he was extremely tired. After all, he stayed

up practically all night worry about who the new headmaster might be.

Ever since Dumbledore died, he hadn't quite felt the same.

"Harry, don't make us pour a bucket of water all over you," said Hermione as

she drew out her wand from her jean pocket. "Alright, alright," Harry said as he

jolted upright in his bed, "I'm up!"

"I knew that would work…," said Hermione, smiling as she put her wand back in

her pocket.

"Ha ha," said Harry, "very funny."

"I know huh," Hermione sarcastically replied. Harry scowled.

"Come on you two, breakfast is waiting and I'm starving!" Ron said, eagerness easily heard in his voice. "Oh alright," Hermione sighed, "if you're _that _hungry."

"I'll be down in a minute," said Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded.

As soon as he heard footsteps going down the Burrow's stairs, Harry dressed, and a few minutes later, the familiar face of Mrs. Weasley greeted him as he arrived downstairs.

"Good morning Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "would you like some breakfast?"

As Harry was about to open his mouth to speak, Mrs. Weasley answered for him.

"Of course you would," she said, "you're nothing but skin and bones!"

Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley always made this comment. Ever since their second year.

"What would you like Harry dear? I'm cooking sausage, eggs, and toast," Mrs. Weasley offered. "That sounds great, thank you," said Harry graciously. He knew better than to argue with Mrs. Weasley.

"Still no word about the new head master?" asked Harry anxiously as he took a seat next to

Hermione, who was reading the Daily Prophet. "Nope, not yet. It says here that '_the identity of __the new headmaster of Hogwarts School pf Witchcraft and Wizardry will remain unknown until the start of the new year" _Hermione informed.

"Oh good Merlin," Ron exclaimed, "why can't they just write a bloody article and

get it over already?" "I don't know Ron, why don't you ask them?" Harry sarcastically asked.

Ron's ears turned a soft pink.

"Breakfast is ready," said Mrs. Weasley as she put three plates of sausage, eggs, and toast in

front of the trio. Just looking at the food made them hungry. "Thanks," the trio said in unison.

"You three are very welcome," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

As the trio dug into breakfast, they heard a pair of footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Hey! What about us mum?" George complained.

"Yeah mum, what about us?" accompanied George.

"You two woke up late so you two are just going to have to wait for your turn at breakfast," snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"But mum, it wasn't our fault," said George.

"Honestly it wasn't," Fred added.

"Oh so I suppose that it's my fault that you bewitched your alarm clock to turn into

chocolate whenever your alarm goes off?" Mrs. Weasley angrily asked.

The trio snorted in laughter. Fred and George's faces turned the brightest red.

"Umm… well… yeah…," George stammered.

"About that…we didn't know that the spell would actually work," Fred finished.

"That's absolute poppycock!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "You two should've known

that it worked when you found chocolate by your beds every morning!"

"No comment," Fred and George said in unison as they sat down at the table.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, and then got back to her cooking. "So… 'Mione," started George.

Hermione looked over at him. "Any news about the head master?" George finished.

"Yeah… I heard that McGonagall was going to become headmaster," Fred stated.

Hermione shook her head, and then went on eating. "Here you two," Mrs. Weasley

said as she put two plates of food in front of the twins.

"Thanks mum," said Fred.

"You're the best!" George added.

"Only on Saturdays," Mrs. Weasley joked.

At that moment, Ginny came running down the stairs.

"Sorry mum," she apologized, sounding out of breath, "but the sink tried to eat my hairbrush."

Ginny say down on the other seat next to Hermione, her stomach growling.

"Oh! I've been meaning to fix that, sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a plate in front of Ginny.

"It's alright mum," Ginny replied, then digging into her food. As they were

putting their dishes away, 4 hours flew in through the open window, all of the 4

carrying letters."Must be our Hogwarts letters," Ron said as he took the letters from the owls' grasp and passed them out.

"Oh great, we got Divination AGAIN this year," Harry complained after reading his letter thoroughly.

"Well… there's only one place where we can find all of this," Mrs. Weasley began.

"Diagon Alley."


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update, but I really was expecting alot more reviews. Speaking of reviews, sorry about the first two. Those were from my friends, who were reading my story in our computer class and decided to act like idiots.

I hope this chapter brings a lot more readers. And remember, please review if you read. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **Diagon Alley 

"Mum, can we please go get my stuff first?"

"You? What makes you think you're so special?"

"Because I'm the youngest."

"Oh that's…"

It went on like this for several more minutes before Mrs. Weasley had had enough.

"Listen you two…," Mrs. Weasley began, her temper rising, "if you don't stop fighting, I'm going to personally ask Filch to hang you two from your fingernails in the dungeon."

Even Harry and Hermione's faces turned pale, and Mrs. Weasley wasn't even talking about them!

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley, quickly putting a smile on her face, "let's go get Harry and Hermione's stuff shall we?"

"Oh that's quite generous of you Mrs. Weasley, but I think Ron, Harry, and I can manage on our own," Hermione explained, wanting to venture off alone as much as Ron and Harry did.

"Oh, very well," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Ron smiled and gleefully walked over to Harry and Hermione. Ginny stuck her tongue at Ron, glad that she got her way after all, but Ron didn't return the favor.

"C'mon Ginny, let's go then, you three meet us at Flourish and Blott's in about an hour,"

Mrs. Weasley instructed in her motherly tone, and then walked off.

"Glad we got rid of her," Ron said as they started to walk into the already crowded Diagon Alley.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding shocked, "don't you dare talk about your mother that way again!"

"Here we go again…," Harry mumbled, trying to tune the two of them out of his busy mind.

"No, no… not her," Ron sighed, "Ginny. And by the way, don't call me Ronald. You know I hate that."

"It's your name, get over it," Hermione simply replied.

Ron rolled his eyes as they entered Madame Malkin's Robe Shop.

"How may I help you, young ones?" asked the person at the front desk.

They looked and saw a hideous witch. She had thin, stringy hair, a crooked nose, and a rat-like smile.

"We're here to get some new school robes," Harry answered, trying not to look the witch directly in her eye.

"HA!" the hag exclaimed with a laugh, "you and everyone else in the wizarding world!"

This was true; Diagon Alley was packed at this time of year. It seemed that everybody was shopping at the last minute. But with Ron and Harry's growth spurt over the summer, they desperately needed new robes.

"Be with you in minute dearies," Madame Malkin called out.

The trio nodded, but when they looked around the corner, they saw the pale skin and blonde hair of no other than Draco Malfoy. He was the one who was keeping Madame Malkin busy.

"NO! NO! No, you hideous hag!" roared Draco, "I told you, it has to be exactly five feet and ten inches, and this is _clearly_ five feet and eleven inches!"

Madame Malkin gave up. She threw her measuring tape, thread, needle, and scissors onto the floor and stormed off, cursing at the top of her lungs.

'Filthy squib," Draco mumbled, "clearly has no fashion sense whatsoever."

Draco turned around and spotted the delightful trio.

"Well, well," Draco started, "look like the all mighty Harry Potter has come for a little school shopping."

"Draco, go away and I won't have to hex you," Harry replied, his voice sounding dark.

"Oh, pweeze don't hurt he Harry Potter, I'm shivering in my diaper," Draco replied, and then snickered to himself, as though he thought he was funny.

"Just go away Malfoy," Hermione said, keeping her head down. Draco put his hand under Hermione's chin and lifted her head up so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Only if you kiss me," Draco replied with a smirk on his face.

Hermione had changed dramatically over the summer. Being seventeen, she was beginning to take on a more womanly figure instead of just looking like a teenager. Apparently, Draco thought it was a change for the better.

Hermione took one look into Draco's icy, cold blue eyes and was completely disgusted.

"You horny little bastard!" Hermione shouted as she forced Draco's hand off of her.

Everybody that was in Madame Malkin's shop began to stare at the four teenagers in the middle of the shop.

"Hey, don't blame me. I was just trying to lighten up the moment," Draco said as he shrugged, ignoring the fact that people were staring at him.

"You stay away from her you bloody git!" Ron said in a hushed voice, trying not to attract more attention and taking Hermione's hand.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous but stern look. Hermione nodded, as though giving Ron permission to hold her hand. The eyes that were once staring at them finally went back to what they were doing.

"She's a woman!" Ron continued, "Not some man's sex toy!"

'Whatever," Draco replied as his father walked up behind him.

Ron quickly let go of Hermione's hand.

**We've got to stop meeting like this **Harry thought to himself.

"Well, well, well," Lucius began, "look who we have here Draco, my boy: Potter, Weasley, and Granger. What a …," Lucius paused, "not so pleasant surprise."

"Well I can't say it's a trip to Honeyduke's to see you either," Harry replied sharply.

Lucius ignored Harry as if he wasn't even there.

"So," Lucius continued, "are you three looking forward to the new year?"

Harry and Ron both nodded weakly. Hermione had her head down, still disgusted by Draco.

"And what about you Miss Granger?" Lucius snickered.

Hermione lifted her head up slowly. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said coldly.

"Heh! Yeah, well… good luck," Lucius replied under an evil laugh.

A look of confusion came upon Hermione's face as Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Draco," Lucius began, "we don't want to smell the stench of loserdom longer than we have to."

Draco winked and blew a kiss at Hermione, then walked away along side his father. Hermione flinched as chills were suddenly sent up her spine.

"Boy am I glad that's over," Ron said as soon as the Malfoy men were out of earshot.

"You don't even know the half of it," Hermione replied.

* * *

**A/N: **A wierd chapter, I know. But I hope this chapter was worth your reading!

Please R&R


End file.
